


The Cold Draws Me to You

by McDad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Finn is Not a Virgin (Star Wars), First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: The Falcon's heating system is broken and so Finn and Poe decide to spoon to keep warm.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	The Cold Draws Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real smut I've ever written(since my soumako fics that I wrote in like third grade so those doesn't count) so please be gentle. And I'm kinda proud of myself for uploading so soon again. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Poe couldn't remember for the life of him how they got here, but he's damn glad they are. ' _Here_ ' is currently in their shared room with the bunk bed, that was way too often freezing, because they were in space on the Millennium Falcon( _with a broken heating system by the way, screw you Chewie for sitting on it_ ). Which was why they so often slept beside each other, to keep warm. Nothing more. Just sharing warmth... in a small bunk bed... with a gorgeous man. Shit, he's so screwed.

Finn always had a habit of cuddling in his sleep. It got him in a lot of trouble in the First Order, since cuddling with other males was frowned upon. It started out innocent enough with an arm splayed over here and a leg touching there. It was fine, Poe told himself. Absolutely fine. Then when Poe's nightmares got worse and he woke up screaming in his bed mates arms every other night, it wasn't so fine anymore. Finn insisted that they should cuddle during the night as it seemed to let the pilot relax more in his sleep, or as the former stormtrooper had first called it, hugging, as he didn't have any other word for it. 

So it was not fine, but it wasn't like Poe was having an awkward boner every night from being so close to the other man. Or waking up every morning with a boner because Finn was even closer than when they fell asleep. Because Poe was absolutely not attracted to the tall, bulky, strong, charming and stunning man. _Nope_.

That didn't explain the situation they were currently in though. The pilot was laying on his left side facing the grey metal wall with a rather excited roommate behind him. Finn had a strong grip around Poe's stomach and one hand gently stroking the smaller man's thigh in his sleep. Hopefully in his sleep, because how was he supposed to explain why he was hard from a little spooning? He felt a huff down his neck and it made his whole body shiver with anticipation. 

And then Finn started grinding, _holy shit-_

Closing his left hand around his mouth helped to muffle the whines threatening to escape from his throat. Out of instinct, Poe grabbed the larger man's arm around his abdomen with his non preoccupied hand and held on for dear life, trying to figure out a way out of this sticky situation. And talking about sticky, something big, and wet, and hard, and _so fucking huge_ was rubbing dangerously close to his ass, and this is so _not fair_ , he's gonna blow any second now( _is that his own heart beating so damn fast?_ ) _fuck-_

Before he was able to climax it all came to a stop. The arm around him squeezed even tighter and the hand on his thigh stopped its assault. Poe stopped breathing altogether, waiting for any kind of response from Finn who was breathing heavy behind him.

The pilot braced himself for a rejection, anything that resulted in him sleeping on the floor in the gathering area of the Falcon. Instead, a whisper,

"Poe? Is this okay?"

Finn's voice was so rough from sleep yet so unsure it was intoxicating. Poe let out a shaky breath he'd been holding way too long and nodded quickly. The hand on his thigh disappeared and soon he could feel a firm but gentle grip on his jaw, turning his head in Finn's direction. A pair of eyes met his in a heated stare.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't know if you feel the same, I was too afraid to ask" was murmured in the dark room only illuminated by the red lamp on the door. Was this really happening? If so, Poe was definitely on board. He mustered up the courage to speak.

"If you're okay then I'm definitely sure this is okay, buddy" he whispered. The smile he received was blinding.

"Can I kiss you?" He didn't answer, just pressed his lips against Finn's. It felt like all his problems just washed away. It started out sweet and gentle, but soon progressed into something more heated. Lips opening for each other, tounges and teeth messily clashing but with passion behind. The grinding started once more and Poe moaned into the other man's mouth. Remembering where they were he reluctantly separated their lips to hide his face in the pillow they shared as he could feel Finn's cock nestled nice between his ass, so damn close to his opening.

Kisses began spreading across his neck and soon turned into sucking and biting. That was definitely gonna leave a few marks tomorrow. Not like he minded at all, it turned him on even more to know that everyone would see that he was Finn's. A hand snaked across his stomach and closed around his leaking dick. That made Poe perk up and he let out a filthy moan that was quickly muffled by the hand that had clasped around his mouth.

"You have to be quiet baby, there's people sleeping" and if the nickname didn't do anything for him, the fact that the others sleeping just behind the wall he was pressed up against made his stomach do a jump with excitement and pleasure. Finn continued his assault on Poe's neck and began stroking him slowly while rutting against his backside. There wasn't much needed for the pilot to finish in his hand with a pathetic whimper escaping his throat.

Everything slowed down until they could both breathe normally again. It wasn't until then that Poe noticed his lower back and ass was wet. Finn had come just by grinding against him. Fuck, that's really hot. The pilot made an effort to turn around to be able to fully look at Finn. They were both smiling.

"We can talk more about... this tomorrow, okay? Right now I really need to sleep. And maybe take a shower. So do you" he mumbled happily. Finn nodded in agreement but neither made an attempt to get up. It didn't take long until they were both asleep in each others arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned. You have sinned. I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell.  
> Holding a hand over someone's mouth to keep them quiet is just my biggest kink, honestly.


End file.
